Human
by Pokeshadow lover
Summary: AU The big city of Heartland was where a lot of crazy things happened, now another look on just how weird it is,Yuma's leading they way with a secret that many people have with Black Mist and Astral, the humans just might be overwhelmed. But that's a low chance besides I wasn't talking about Yuma. I DON'T OWN Yu-Gi-Oh!
1. Chapter 1

Human

A Yu-Gi-Oh ZeXal Fanfiction

Summary: Black Mist wasn't fond of humans, anyone could have told you that. Astral always tells Yuma that he shouldn't let it bother him, but when he come up on a confrontation alone with Black Mist things are said that nobody expected or wanted to hear. And Black Mist learns something he never expected.

Okay guys this might became a story because I do have a full idea to it but if it does don't hold your breath about me creating soon I've been really busy, tell me if you want it in the reviews alright? Okay Onto the story.

Human One-Shot

* * *

"Now Utopia attack Black Mist and finish this duel!" Two voices called out in sync as the monster went for the finishing move on its opponent.

"No….. How is it that you always beat me! You a useless human! No human should be able to do this!" the voice screamed as it was sealed back into the key where it belonged, and the boy caught the paper card floating down.

"Thank you again Yuma I'm sorry that he had broken his seal again, please don't let his words get to you." Yuma just turned to his partner and smiled.

"Don't worry Astral, Black Mist can try to cut me with words all he wants, it won't get to me, now let's go home I'm beat!" He proclaimed while Astral just smiled and followed the world the walking boy.

* * *

 **Later in the middle of the night**

* * *

Astral was resting in the key and Yuma was sleeping in his hammock. Even though his body was resting Yuma's mind was elsewhere.

He walked along the darkness just looking straight ahead un-wavering.

"Black Mist! Come out I know that you're here somewhere, so face me!" Yuma yelled into the darkness, only to hear an insane laugh that caused him to look around, only to be lifted off the ground by tentacles that had snuck up from behind.

"Damn it, Black Mist!" The scream only caused more insane laughter to bounce around him in the air. Soon Yuma could see him fade into view coming closer until they were just an arm's length away.

"Now, now Yuma why so angry? I just needed to talk with you." Mist said when almost immediately after.

 _ **SMACK  
**_

Yuma's head was flung to the side with a red hand print on his cheek. Shocked he slowly turned back to face Black Mist he could see that he was furious.

"How is it that a pitiful human can always beat me?! They are useless beings that just take up space! Any other race will always be superior, the only thing they can do is adapt, and eventually that will be useless as well, just like every human on the Earth!" Black Mist was panting and Yuma had put his head down near the end of its rant. After Black Mist had regained his breath he heard something that shocked him.

Yuma was chuckling.

Mist stared for a few second shocked before that chuckling turned into full blown laughter. After Yuma had calmed down he looked to Black Mist and smiled at his shocked face.

"Well, well, well Black Mist so much about humans that are useless you say, but excuse me for laughing it's just so funny." Yuma said while he started chuckling again, when Black Mist regained his nerves.

"Funny you say, please _Yuma_ explain to me what is so funny." Mist remarked with a sneer at the boy.

"Well it's just so funny because your right." He responded smiling at the shocked face his captor was wearing. "Humans are just useless creatures that almost can never accept the truth around them so they just pretend that it doesn't exist or just refuse to believe it entirely. So I must say Mist we truly do agree on something don't we." Yuma replied with a smirk on his face and a weird and dangerous gleam in his crimson eyes. "Now I know what you're thinking with that look on your face, 'talking down on his own race? What the hell?" When he saw no rejection on Mist face he started laughing again, twisting his hands around to grab the tentacles holding his wrist and arms. "Well Mist there is something you should know then." He squeezed the tentacles until Black Mist actually flinched from the pain.

 _"I'm. Not. Human."_ Then claws protruded from his nails, using them he ripped open the tentacles holding his arms, causing Black Mist to cry out in pain and drop Yuma out of shock and pain. While he was falling Yuma flipped backwards and landed on his hands and feet like a cat. He stood up and bowed to Mist with one arm across his chest, with a black substance under his claws

"I'm afraid I must go, but Mist I would love to continue this conversation another time, when Astral isn't around of course, I would just love to hear more on your option." With that Yuma stood up and smirked at Black Mist when their eyes met, the Yuma faded into the darkness with just his eyes showing with malice before they disappeared as well.

Black Mist was just there in the darkness shocked with what had just happened, only with the memory and wounds to prove that it really did happen, and with just one question on his mind.

"Yuma's... not human?"


	2. It's a real story now

Human

Chapter 2

Well you guys liked this story a lot more that I thought you would, serious like a week and more than 6 reviews all positive. I'm truly impressed.

Onto the actual reviews themselves thank you very much;

Brandy Ashford

Larix959

BeccaDuncan

CarLoverx33

Chibi

Percephine

And guest you review left me a bit baffled but I will confirm that Yuma is none of those things, I might keep Yuma's ability with chaos energy, and the Nekomata will come in but not with Yuma (so close though) Now Yuma's not going to be a prick, that is not my intention it's because of the way his family grew up, his life, his personality will not change I'll do my best to keep it that way, and Black Mist and Astral are going to be very important characters later in the story.

Also while the theme will stay as suspense, it will also have horror, humor, and family for the most part, and this will be in the sub and manga world so there will be quite some cursing, just be prepared for that.

Now I hope you all will enjoy this story and if you think something might be a good idea leave a review I read and consider all of them, but enough about that let's start this story for real

* * *

The Next Morning

Yuma woke up to the sunlight shinning down on his face, causing him to turn in his hammock, causing him to fall out of said hammock.

"OWW!" Yuma shot up from the floor with the back of his head in his hands. Below him his sister just shook her head at his antics.

'At least it's Saturday for him, no school.' She finished her breakfast and went off to find her next story.

"Yuma you must stop falling out of you hammock, it doesn't seem healthy." Astral floated and went into a sitting position right next to him. Yuma put his hand on his lap and smiled up at him.

"Na, its fine Astral, besides its one way to wake me up!" Yuma said as Astral returned the smile, until he noticed Yuma's hands, his nails to go into detail.

"Yuma, what is that under your nails?" Yuma looked at him until bringing his hands up to his face. Under his nails was some kind of black dried substance. "Is that something from Black Mist?" Astral was worried, he had sealed him, there was no way he could have escaped so soon.

"Calm down Astral, it's probably when I grabbed his card yesterday and just didn't notice, I'll go clean this up. I'll be right back." He watched Yuma go, a feeling weird about the answer but Yuma had no reason to lie so he just let it go.

Yuma was in the bathroom glaring at his nails. 'So that wasn't a dream, great know Black Mist knows something he shouldn't, oh well as long as nobody knows, I'll be just fine.' Yuma finished washing the black substance from his nail and left to get ready for the day.

Soon Yuma was in his normal attire and was getting ready to leave the house, until a spike of pain shot through his back, nothing major happened, his walking had just faulted. 'Already, oh right today's October 1st it's almost time, better tell sister and grandma.' He continued walking so Astral didn't notice, he didn't need to know yet. "Akari? Grandma? Are to two there!?" He crossed his arms and pouted, "They must have left to go shopping or something. Maybe Katori or someone is free, I'll go call her!" Yuma ran back upstairs to get his duel gazer.

* * *

I'm adding a new function to the duel gazer where you can call people on it and see their faces. I thought it was cool and it will be useful in the story.

* * *

Yuma slipped his duel gazer on and called Katori.

"Hello? Oh hey Yuma!" Her face appeared over the gazer and Yuma smiled back. "What's up, you need something?"

"No, Akari and grandma are gone so I was wondering if we could meet up with our friends."

"Yuma are you sure, I could call Cathy or Flip (I'm going to keep a few American names because in just lazy .) I'm sure that they won't mind." Yuma just shook his head.

"Its fine Katori you can come to I told you that you don't have to feel weird about anything." Katori sighed and smiled at him.

"Alright Yuma, I'll go call Cathy and you call Flip we'll meet up at the park in 30 minutes alright?"

"Yea. Okay Katori see you in a bit." They both smiled and cut off the video. "Now to call Flip and see if he can come," After another few seconds. "Hey Flip are you free, I'm meeting up with Cathy and Katori, you want to come?" He sweat dropped when Flip tripped where ever he was walking and face planted, only to get up and look at him with eyes that really creep him out.

"Really! Oh I would be honored Yuma, tell me where to go I see you there!" He was really excited, and Yuma was still creep out.

"Heartland park, as usual. I'll see you there with everyone else and, wait Flip are you drooling?" Yuma could only watch as he wiped his mouth, nod and ended the video. "Okay, other than that, let's go Astral I don't want to be late!" Yuma left the house with Astral trailing, they soon got to the park and were looking for everyone.

Astral was watching all the animals so he didn't notice when one of Yuma's eyes changed. The pupil went slit like a cat's before going back to normal after he blinked.


	3. Chapter 2 Another encounter pt 1

Human chapter 2

Another chat pt. 1

Hey everyone I'm sorry that this is late but I did have to create a whole story and while I had an idea it was a pain in the ass to write especially this chapter because I needed another encounter with black mist but I still have to close out the part with Yuma and his friends because this also had a part that was needed, the idea is complete and the story is being worked on so the story will have gaps but ill try to get the story up.

Also thank you to all of the reviews

Rosadargento right also no, no X-man in this story

Ruy-Ran 2200

Thor94

Percephine

Larix959

* * *

Yuma and Astral had finally found everyone at one for the bridges throughout the park, Flip and Cathy were waiting there but Kotori was now were to be seen, Yuma frowned when he noticed 'Mabey she just isn't here yet'

"Yuma-kun! You're here, I'm glad you made it!" Cathy said when she realized that he was there, and that got Flip's attention and he ran over to Yuma.

'Oh god, not this already.' He thought and Flip got closer.

"Yuma-sensei how are you, it's good to see you again, is there anything I can help you with?" Flip said as he dragged Yuma and a curios Astral to a sweat dropping Cathy

"I'm fine Flip you don't need to do anything for me let's just hang out as friends and please I've told you before how uncomfortable calling me Sensei makes me." Yuma said while shooting a look that Astral learned as 'I'll tell you later'

Yuma and Cathy got into a conversation while Flip watched the two, Astral was going to say hello to them until he felt a pulse of energy coming from the key and went to investigate after telling Yuma that he would be back in a bit.

In the key nothing seemed to be wrong but everything just seemed to be colder for some reason, he checked everything but nothing was wrong even black mist was still in place, Yuma and his friends could wait he wanted to know what was happening.

* * *

Back with Yuma and the group.

* * *

"So guys did you see Katori on the way here by any chance?" Yuma asked with a frown looking around for her." He became a bit downcast when the both shook their heads.

"Sorry Yuma-kun but you know who she is like the rest of the gang won't feel comfortable around us until October ends, except Shark." Cathy put her hand on Yuma's shoulder she knew that everything was hard for him at this time of year but nothing could be done for any of them.

Then Yuma was about to respond when he flinched and cringed, another pain had gone through his back a lot stronger this time.

"Yuma-sensei are you alright!" Flip said as Yuma recovered and nodded grimacing somewhat.

"Yea but my wings have started coming in, it's still not a nice feeling and Flip for the last time stop- oh forget it, you won't stop calling me that will you?" Yuma had recovered and was slightly glaring at Flip

"Oh that must suck, but already? You're early this year." A cat had jumped up onto the ridge of the bridge and Cathy was petting it.

"Yea but this should be the last until this never happens again, still, with you two I need to talk its important." Yuma had hand his hand behind his head then got serious.

"What's up Sensei, do you need something?" Flip had go to sitting next to the cat on the bridge.

"Well the problem is that Astral thinks I'm human and I don't know how to tell him, he's going to find out what I am soon, that inevitable but how to break it to him?" He looked slightly distraught

"Wait! You haven't told him about that! Yuma this should have been something you told him soon after you first met him!" Flip said almost falling of the railing

"Well excuse me but if you hadn't noticed Flip ever since I've meet Astral I haven't really had time to with all the shit we get wrapped up in now have I?!" Yea because he totally had a good moment to go up to Astral saying 'Oh by the way I'm not human you know the race that we have been protecting this whole time while looking for your memories!' Yuma's eyes had gone slit again and was glaring at Flip who had flinched back realizing his choice of words.

Cathy intercepted before a fight broke out

"Aww Yuma-kun I'm sorry about that but we can't help you we can just go up to Astral and tell him that, you need to figure a way to do it on your own." She got back onto the subject before anything could get worse and angry Yuma = and very bad time.

He calmed down and his eyes returned to normal, he sighed "Yea I know this still just has me stressed Astral is one of my closest friends and breaking this to him won't be easy." He ran a hand through his hair before freezing. Flip and Cathy did too.

"What was-"Flip was cut off by Yuma

"Cathy send one of your cats to check it out" She nodded and picked up the cat that had shown up earlier, looking it straight in the eyes while the tail he had always wore started twitching and her eyes went slit as well. She soon dropped the cat and it ran off they all looked at each other and Yuma sighed. "I have to get back Akari is always freaking out when I'm missing this mouth until later, Cathy please keep me updated okay?" Cathy nodded at him and he turned and ran off back to his house the key bouncing with each step.

Unknown to both of them something was going to happen that neither could have predicted.

* * *

Alright I'm going to be perfectly honest there was going to be more in this part it wasn't going to be part 1 & 2 but stuff came up with my family and I got put on a much shorter time line sorry!

The next chapter should be up sometime next week and you guys will know what Yuma is then also sorry if there is any mistakes but I don't have a Beta and I'm doing the best I can

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter please review (It feeds my will to write!)


	4. Chapter 3 Another Encounter pt 2

Human

Chapter 4 Anouther encounter pt.2

Hey everyone I wanted to say that I'm sorry for this being late but it was the week before break and school was cracking down on me I got injured in P.E. and I also got into a fight with my brother, I'm back now and with an extra-long chapter to make up for it. Okay so I just want to say thank you to all the people that review this story it makes me feel great knowing that people like what I write to big thanks to all my reviewers

Ryu-Ran 2200

Percephine

And Larix959 Special thanks to you, you review on all of my chapters nearly 1 hour after they've been posted and you say such nice things so thank you

Thank all of you who review it reminds me that people look forward to what I write :3

Now onto the next chapter!

* * *

Yuma had gotten into his house after running home and was walking up the stairs, he had almost made it to the ladder until.

"Yuma!" Akari screamed to the back of her little brother trying to sneak up the stairs.

' _Shit, this will_ _not_ _end well'_ He flinched a bit when he heard every step closer, no enemy could threaten and scare him like an angry women, mostly his big sis. Sure if they worked along they could be a better team than him and Astral, if not, run and duck for cover.

"Were have you been." Just a statement, made him bristle even more.

"I was just out will Cathy and Flip, I swear!" He had his hands facing her on his chest, the mantra 'where's the closest window' going through his head.

She looked him over one last time and sighed. "Alright, fine but please be more careful and leave a note or something I was worried about you" Yuma instantly felt guilt overcome him, he knew this would happen and he still left without a word.

"I'm sorry sis you know I didn't mean it like that, I should have left you a letter. I just get so anxious to get out of the house now." He had his head down, they both knew that those memories still effected them, they would always.

Akari walked up to him and gave him a hug, he returned it, no one could scare him like his sister, but he loved her just as much all the same.

"All right go help grandma cook I'm going to work on a story, I'll forgive you this time but just remember next time alright?" She let go and looked down to him while he looked up and smiled.

"Yea, alright"

* * *

Family so cute I love them X) Now a time skip to about 10 bed time!

* * *

Yuma was in the attic getting ready for bed, he was pulling his shirt off when he decided to look in the mirror to see just how far along he was, when he checked you could easily see to medium sized bumps between his shoulder bladed, not noticeable without a shirt but still about the size water bottle in length.

"God, these things are coming in early, I was never one for the first, heck even Flip is usually faster than me." Yuma was pouting as he slipped on his nighttime cloths, and headed to his hammock. "I wonder what happened to Astral he was gone the rest of the day." Yuma mumbled to himself as he fell asleep.

* * *

Still there were things to be asked and said, Black Mist was done waiting, Astral was distracted and now was the perfect time to get answers, Yuma had peaked his interest and he wanted to know more.

Yuma felt himself getting pulled somewhere, when he finally opened his eyes he found himself face to face with a smiling Black Mist.

Easy to say his reaction was on the right level of freaking out.

"Oh what the FUCK!?" He tried struggling but found himself bound by three tentacles wrapped around his whole body, he couldn't move anything. He growled "Black Mist what the hell are you doing?!" He was pissed and Black Mist was enjoying that fact a bit too much in anyone's option.

"Now, now Yuma you said that we could talk again of Astral wasn't around, and I wanted another conversation." Black Mist smirked and Yuma scowled his whole body was pinned and he couldn't escaped. Black Mist knew that and was reveling in that fact. Yuma sighed all he could do was go along with it.

"Fine, what is the discussion this time?" Yuma asked in disdain, he knew just didn't want to talk about it.

"I know that you know, but still alright I'll play your game, but I still want answers, I want answers and like it or not you're going to give them to me" Yuma's eyes dilated in shock as he felt one tentacle wrap around his neck. He smirked at Yuma. "I'll ask you once, what _are_ you." He tightened the tentacle around Yuma's neck for emphases. Yuma just glared at him with hatred, he smiled in return.

"Take the tentacle away from my neck and I'll answer." Black Mist pouted in a way that had Yuma blinking twice the _homicidal maniac fucking pouts?!_ But the tentacle was removed from his neck and Yuma sighed.

"Fine since you're so interested I'll tell you." He looked up directly into Black Mist eyes, letting his eyes go slit in the process. "I'm a demon, it's that simple nothing more nothing less." Black Mist recoiled when the glare of the slit eyes hit him, but also made it just that more interesting.

"Interesting tell me more about this Yuma, I'm dying to know." He responded and Yuma smirked.

"Alright let's make a deal, I'll answer your questions to the best extent I can and with each question answered you release me bit by bit deal." Yuma bargained, though Black Mist frowned.

"What do you mean to your best extent? I want to know everything." Though this time Yuma was the one who frowned.

"Well some subjects are taboo and others I won't know everything, dumbass. Now do we have a deal or not?"

"Fine deal. Now just to get to the point what is a demon, you put it so bluntly I wonder." Yuma could tell that Black Mist was getting a kick out of this like some weird kink, but he had no other choice.

"The most simple explanation is that a demon is a demon they are the beings that populate hell or whatever people call it, their created in ranks with demons that could take on the leader Lucifer himself to his guards and downwards. There are also different types of demons like nekomatas, tricksters, and so on. Some have wings, tails or horns, some have all three and others and one or none.

The power you have is usually based of the family you were born from as pure blood demons are the most powerful, there are other ways to determine power by color of wings, horns and eyes." At this Black Mist looked confused, and Yuma smirked at him. "What you think I got this from my mother, no my eyes show that I'm not a demon to mess with." He turned Back to Black Mist and glared "I answered a question now keep your part of the deal." Slowly a tentacle was removed leaving two holding him

"Alright second question, why are demons even here in the human world when you said they reside in a place called hell?" Something was bugging him Yuma didn't feel like a major enemy now that he knew what he was, and that greatly disturbed him was there something that he should feel threatened by compared to Yuma.

"That's actually quite simple, back in time hundreds for years ago, humans made deals with demons by summoning them in ritual circles to do task from simple things like healing, to major things like wiping out whole villages. Soon someone their name was lost in history was strong enough to summon Lucifer himself, they made a deal with each other, demons would be able to run free in the world, but not allowed to directly harm humans they also had to stay hidden in the world. They both agreed to the deal and now demon watch over humans to make sure they don't do anything stupid like using atomic bombs or trying to take over the world. Believe it or not but demons are really the only reason that humans are still alive and so advanced." Yuma turned his head to the side and scoffed. "Humans always rush things and resort to violence so easily, even with help of demons it's a wonder that their still alive."

Black Mist stayed quiet processing this information as he removed one more tentacle from Yuma leaving only on confining him, he only had one more question and he knew exactly what to ask.

"So, hmmm very interesting, alright then my final question would be, what demon are you Yuma you said before your eyes say that you're a powerful demon. What rank and type are you, I've been wanting to know ever since you ripped my tentacles open." He stated before glaring at Yuma on that ending note

Yuma turned his head and let shadows cover his eyes, he smirked and chuckled but not a chuckle you would expect from him, it wasn't funny or even evil in his own way. It was just pitiful, _a pitiful laugh for a pitiful person_ Yuma thought.

"I don't know."

Black Mist froze, he didn't know? What the hell did that mean?! He immediately grew angered.

"What do you mean you don't know? We had a deal and if you were born a demon then you should know what the hell you are?!" Black Mist snapped, only for Yuma to snap back at him twice as strong.

"Yes we did and the deal was that I answered to the best of my knowledge and refused to speak of things taboo, you learn what you are from you parents as either a mixed blood or pure blood. My parents went missing before anyone knew what they were. Only they have the answer and their not HERE!" This was a reason why Yuma was against answering questions, must reminding him that he was a powerful demon without a rank or blood type he had two options, an outcast or something feared, nobody knew what he was so he used it to his advantage. He could hold his ground in a fight so just make people think you're strong and they back off. That was why he always was so aggressive this time of month where demons were forced into their true form until midnight on Hallows eve (October 31) He glared more at Black Mist.

"Now let me go before I do more than just rip open a few tentacles." Black Mist found it the best to let him go. Anyone could tell that he wasn't to be pushed any farther. He removed his tentacle and backed away from Yuma, he crossed his arms and looked away.

"Fine leave, but don't think that this conversation will end here Yuma." With that Black Mist left and Yuma's surrounding turned black as he re-entered his body.

* * *

Ta-dad! This was what Yuma was all along a demon what rank and type? Well I'm actually not that far yet! (I can see everyone face plant now X3)

* * *

When Yuma woke up his alarm was going off and he realized that he actually woke up on time today for school.

"Huh well I guess good things can happen for horrible situations." He got up and stood up from his hammock, only to face plant on the floor from the numbness spreading through his body because of his wings.

"Oh god dam it!" Yuma said with a face full of wooden flooring.

* * *

Alright I have finally gotten out of my funk and finished this chapter YES and it's over 2000 words a new record for me but still I'll make this short thank you all of you for being so patient with me it means a lot that people look forward to what I write. It makes me feel great

Again thank you everyone and don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 4 Time for school!

Human

Chapter 4 I don't have a name for this

Happy Christmas Eve guys, this is my second all -niter and I'll be damned if I don't finish this chapter here. I'm so tired. I'm really sorry that this is so late you guys my finals were coming up and I needed to pass, I basically became a hobbit hidden in my room for 2 weeks and I'm going on a trip this Monday to see my family, I think I can update while I'm there but I don't know. Also I've just been really tired now. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Also I had to add this in there will be an OC in this story, she is important to the plot and will appear in all of my stories that I write. I'll let her be introduced in the story and give you a full length description at the end, but for now I just wanted to let you guys now. I needed one more character and none of Yuma's friends could fit the description that I needed.

Now onto the reviews!

Larix959

I'm glad you think Black Mist pouting if funny also :3

Percephine

The eyes always looked weird to me I mean Yugi and Yuma were really the only ones with weird eye color if you think about it, also Yuma won't have horns I thought it would be better to have his hair normal but the other attributes of demons, my own little irony.

Ryu-Ran 2200

Really? I never knew that I don't really go on tumbler enough, but that's interesting I wonder what he looks likes? Yea this story is from scratch and I have just found out about those pictures and Astral will know about Yuma in this chapter but Black Mist did learn first, Sorry!

Also weird trivia, if you think back on the anime Yuma's shoulders are exposed but you almost never see the sides of them just from memory.

* * *

Yuma came running downstairs with his school uniform on while he was trying to arrange his tie properly. Tripping but saving himself at the last minute.

You know the usual morning routine.

"Grandma, Akari, I'm heading off to school!" He ran past the kitchen an out to the front door.

"BE CAREFUL!" They both called back, Yuma was actually going to be early but he needed to do some things at school first. 'God, getting to school will be so much easier when my wings come in.' He needed to talk to Astral and find his old friend Chasity. She would be able to give him advice on how to tell Astral.

* * *

My OC will appear in almost every story I write I know that's a turn off for some people but she is only needed as an oracle type of person right now. Tell me if you like her

* * *

!

He had stopped at a red light when a motorcycle stopped right in front of him. Shark pulled off his helmet and smirked.

"Well you want a ride or not, Cathy told me about your problem." Yuma looked shocked for a second before smiling and jumping on.

"Thanks Shark, I'll own you one!"

"Don't mention it." And like that they were off, in no time they had gotten to school and Yuma jumped off the bike, giving the helmet he borrowed back to Shark and ran towards the school.

'She should be on the roof, man I hope she can help me, Astral has to know about this.' He felt bad about keeping something like this from the person he considered a trusted partner, but he just had no way to tell him. Everything always got in the way, a number, someone trying to take of the world, trying to kill them. If he really thought about it he was in more danger than he was in his demon form!

Yuma had finally arrived on the roof, and standing near the edge was a girl with caramel skin, about the height of Yuma, her hair was in a ponytail, but was a pale orange color. It gave her a very frail appearance. But as one for the first rules as a demon goes, Never let looks deceive you.

"Ah, Chasity can I talk to you?" He called as she turned when she realized he was there. Her eye was a pale green adding onto her sickly appearance, and the other was covered by and eye-patch with a pale pink rose on it, like the one she keep as a necklace hanging over her heart.

"Oh, Yuma, it's nice to see you again." Her voice was light but had an undertone of something dark. She smiled at him. "What do you need, I usually don't see you until classes are swapped." She said as she walked over to him and he smiled right back.

In reality Heartland was so advance was because it was a 50/50 city humans and demons lived alongside one another, like a safe haven for many. In the school when it becomes time for demons to reveal their true forms they are given separate classes from the humans so they can be taught about their abilities and not freak the others out when something explodes in a kids face and they walk away from it.

"Well I was hoping you could give me some advice, my friend Astral the one you see floating around me sometimes, he doesn't know I'm a demon, we trust each other and I don't know how to tell him." Some might think that Yuma was crazy to talk about things like this to another person, but Chasity already knew most of the things that happen.

She was a demon and at the same time she wasn't, she was an cruel experiment of taking and AI from a computer and putting it into a demon body. She was in a sense perfect but she didn't really show emotion, unless she cared about someone, and that didn't happen often either. As for the man that did the experiment, he was discovered for his horrible work and was put to death.

She stopped smiling to look at him before she gave him another small smile.

"He trust you and you trust him right?" He nodded and she put her hand on his shoulder. "Then tell him the complete truth, if you two trust each other he will understand. Out of all of the shit you two have been through, I'll be surprised if he can't get over it." She chuckled as Yuma blushed and walked to the door of the roof. "I'll see you in class Yuma, don't do anything stupid okay?" She walked away and snorted when she heard Yuma squeak in mock.

After she left the roof, Yuma calmed down.

"She's right Astral is my partner, he'll understand if I tell him why I couldn't tell him." He grabbed the key and call for Astral. In a few moments he appeared before Yuma.

"Yes Yuma, did you need something." Astral had wanted to talk to Yuma bout the weird energy he had been sensing and this seemed like the perfect opportunity.

"Well Astral there's something I need to talk to you about, something you need to know." Yuma was determined to tell Astral but that didn't the fear that he felt also. Astral noticed this and decided that Yuma's problems should come first because he didn't know if the energy was a treat or not. "You know that humans make up most of the earth's population right?" He could tell Astral was confused from the look in his eyes but nodded anyway.

"Yes I remember someone in your class saying that." He became even more confused when Yuma scratched the back of his head and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Well that's not true. It's actually split roughly half and half, while one is human the other group are beings called demons."

"What? Yuma what are you talking about?" He was confused, but Yuma had decided.

"Astral I'm going to be as blunt as possible, the world is not completely as you know, people and demons and life forces that work alongside each other. We know quite a few actually." Yuma looked back to Astral to see a shocked face, not that he blamed him. "I know that you probably have a lot of questions and I will try to answer them all, I just want you to understand that I kept this a secret for people's safety. Even yours."

"Yuma. What are you saying?" He was confused his partner was saying strange things, demons he had no observations on things like those. Yuma looked into his eyes and Astral's breath caught.

Yuma's eyes were slit, like on the cat's he saw living in Heartland.

"There are many dangerous things in the world that look like everyone else, the question is that will you continue to trust me long enough to explain." Astral was still frozen his best friend, someone who he thought he knew a lot about. Was nothing like he thought, he wanted to leave and think, but the desperation in Yuma's eyes showed him it was still the same person.

"Alright Yuma, tell me everything, please." He watched Yuma's eyes fill with relief, he was still Yuma, and knew that there was a chance.

Yuma trusted him like this, even though he keep it a secret he said that he had his reasons.

He was still his friend, and he would listen.

Here Yuma gives the explanation given to #96 more or less. Also since this isn't a one-shot anymore I'll be changing the summary soon so you may get a false notification on that.

"Okay so those are the basics that you need to know. I can explain more in class just remember that some people can just naturally see you okay?" He was relieved that Astral let him explain so much, he answered a few more questions than he did with #96 and of course answered not like a prick, he could admit that.

Astral was walking to class with Yuma, he understood why he keep something like this a secret, but it still hurt that he couldn't even tell him, they were partners. Still in a way he could understand, he never told Yuma what the numbers showed him. They both had their secrets and Yuma trusting him is something that, he had to accept it.

Still that didn't mean he had to like it for now.

* * *

Okay one more thing we will be having Ms. Chono from season 0 of Yu-Gi-Oh because I wanted to try my hand at bashing a character. Also I've been watching a lot of it to get the feel of someone crazy with good intentions (for the most part anyway) I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Class had started and everyone was in their seats, a women walked in who looked like she was in her forties, had bleached, and dyed orange hair, and seemed to wear way to much make-up.

"Alright everyone, settle down I'm Ms. Chono and I am your substitute teacher for the month. Your regular had to leave because of family business." As she spoke Yuma couldn't tell if she was normal or a bird screeching after falling out of the sky, it didn't help that his hearing was stronger than before also.

As class continued mostly everyone could tell that Ms. Chono was massive bitch, she talked down to the girls and acted like the guys were retards.

Then the trouble started, Yuma had fallen asleep because his energy was drained from being so far along in transforming, Astral could tell that the energy he could now tell was coming from Yuma was getting stronger, and Ms. Chono had noticed. Not realizing the hell she could cause she walked over to smack Yuma upside the head.

Katori was sitting two seats from Yuma and could see that he had started twitching in his sleep.

One thought during this.

'Well I didn't really like her anyway.'

A lot of people started to notice what the teacher was going to do and everyone knew that this was going to be amusing.

"Class I want you to remember slackers don't get anywhere in life, this boy here is the perfect example sleeping in class, disgraceful." She continued on and Yuma twitched a bit more violently this time. She raised her hand and brought it down up-side his head.

Only to hear the sound of skin on skin when he caught her had half way down. Yuma had twitched again before shooting up in his seat still gripping a shocked Ms. Chono's hand.

"Wha, nrg, hu? Hu! Wait what's happening!" He realized that he was holding something and looked up at the teacher shock evident on his face. "Is it time for the switch?" He was still half asleep and didn't realize that both of his eyes were slit.

One thing about Ms. Chono she was also one of the few who absolutely _hated_ demons.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Yuma realized her hand in shock and everyone else could only watch as she almost sprinted away from Yuma. "Demon! What the hell are doing is a school like this, you horrible monster. This is a place for humans to learn!"

Blank stares everywhere, did this bitch really not know?

"Are you serious right now?" Yuma just wanted to go back to sleep until they changed into their October classes.

"Someone! Get the principle!" Flip got up because he thought that it would be amusing as hell when she discovered and he ran out the door.

"Can I just go back to sleep please?" His wings and tail were coming in and he just wanted to rest, he wasn't understanding a lot at the moment. Astral was covering his face with his hand and Black Mist who had been watching them ever scene they got off the roof was cracking up at the lady's reaction.

Yuma was not amused, he was tired pissed and was positive he could hear someone laughing their ass off at the situation.

Fuck it. He was going to the roof to sleep, a lot of other demons did it to when they were tired. He got up and started to walk out the class when water hit him across the back.

"AHH! WHAT THE FUCK!?" He turned around to glare at the teacher who was glaring right back at him.

"Don't move monster! When the principle gets back we will exorcise you!" Just then the principle Ms. Hathaway walked in to hear that statement with Flip laughing his ass off outside the door

"Ms. Chono! What is going on right now?! I don't appreciate you threatening my students!" Not many people knew but Ms. Hathaway was a half-blood, her mother was a demon and her father was a human. So she could easily fix problems for both sides.

"Ah, Ms. Hathaway! I'm so glad you're here, I found this monster hidden in the class! Do you have anything to kill it?" People were used to other freaking out about the half and half school but nobody had ever threatened to hurt or kill someone.

'Fucking Bitch' Yuma just glared at her, he was wet, tired and felt like his wings were going to come out soon. "I'm going to the roof before I hurt her, I'll get my schedule from you after school okay Ms. Hathaway?" He looked over and she nodded, then he felt to the roof leaving a teacher about to get the shaming of a lifetime with the principle.

* * *

Yuma had gotten to the roof and was looking up at the sky, fading in and out. Suddenly he shot up startling Astral, and growling.

"I can feel you, where the hell are you hiding?!" Something was there, nobody came forward until out of a shadow near the door of the building number 96 came into vision. Yuma had gotten into a crouched position and Astral was getting ready so seal him. Until something strange happened.

Black Mist put his hand up and said a sentence nobody thought they would hear.

"Actually, I'm not hear for a fight, Yuma I want to accompany you to learn more about demons. I promise I won't kill people (on purpose).

* * *

Okay I FINALLY finished this chapter my mind is burnt out but I had to get a chapter out today and I promise and my life as a writer that another chapter will be out before New Year's. I hope you guys enjoyed it, I never did plan on having Black Mist as a villain so here's the start of the partnership and also next chapter will have some graphic scenes, Yuma will transform into his demon form. The more violent the transformation the stronger the demon.

Please review, it will make me feel not like crap for this late chapter, I don't even like the way it came out. I'M SORRY!


	6. Chapter 5 Flying Free

Human

Chapter 5 Flying Free

Hey guys I had some little cousins over and they somehow got onto my laptop and deleted this whole chapter, I was not happy so I was up most of the night but with all of the new year's celebrating I couldn't revive it all. It's shorter but I hope that you guys enjoy it anyway (Feel likes everyone is against me writing.)

Thor94 – Well I can put shipping in if you guys want it, it wouldn't take much tweaking, if you want shipping tell me!

Percephine – I'm glad I'm not alone on this I hated that teacher, and if you're a bad person for laughing at that idea then I'm just as bad as you :3

Ryu-Ran 2200 – I'm glad you liked that chapter, also thanks to everyone that waited for this story I was in such a funk.

Larix959 – Well I'm glad my story could keep you interested for you awakness, and Black Mist as a partner was something I tweaked a bit, he was actually going to be a partner to the main villain like with vector, then vector got punted from the story because I couldn't get it to work properly to ta-day!

I hope you guys all enjoy and have a happy new year!

* * *

They were at Heartland tower, the tallest building in the city. 50 stories 325 feet up, the view was amazing from the top, even Black Mist took a moment to look over the city. Then Yuma (who they had followed up here took off his shirt and folded it, to place it down on the roof. Astral and Black Mist could see the two huge bumps on his back, Astral went to ask him but before he could get a word out.

Yuma jumped off the building.

And they were dragged with him.

* * *

But since this isn't were the last chapter ended lets back track a few hours shall we?

About 2 hours earlier

* * *

Astral just stood there shocked and Yuma was looking over him with suspicion.

"Why the hell would you want to work with us, I have to use both hands to count how many times you've tried to kill us." Astral agreed with Yuma, this was insane and how did Black Mist know about Yuma being a demon?

"Yes that is true and I did try so many times but, I have been watching both of you for a while and Yuma has my interest peeked. I want to learn more about the other half of the main population. I will give Astral the power to seal me without a fight, but I want free range to learn about him and others like him."

He actually seemed to be telling the truth, that frightened him. Luckily Astral stepped in to question him.

"Why would you need us to study this you could find anyone in this whole city? We both know that you can do that as you please, why put yourself in a situation taking away that aspect?"

"Because Astral even though I could get anyone to be my research subject Yuma is the only one that can see me and answer my questions. It would be much more useful to do this, and you both could keep an eye on me. Win-win right?" Astral and Yuma looked at each other, it was true they would be able to keep closer tabs on number 96 like this but, they could be vulnerable to attack at any moment.

'Astral this might be the best chance we have to keep an eye on him, if he controls the wrong person this year a lot of people could get hurt.' Yuma and Astral started talking telepathically.

'You're right Yuma, but then again I feel like he never gave us the choice.'

Yuma sweet dropped 'Yea I wonder why?' Yuma looked back over to #96 and sighed

"Alright Black Mist I'll agree to this if you can live up to the conditions that you made."

"I'll agree with Yuma, but don't think that I won't seal you if I see any kind of threat."

Black Mist grinned, now he could learn all about Yuma. Being good just for a bit would be worth it if he could find a way to use his abilities.

"I promise to live up to my conditions." He flew closer to Yuma putting them both on edge, and he stuck out his hand to him. "So we have a deal, Yuma?"

He didn't like this but Astral would be able to help him out if needed, and vise-versa. So he stuck out his hand and took Black Mist's hand. The number cards energy surged through his body and he had to fight his instincts to let some of his more 'unique' features out. Black Mist released his hand and hovered near him.

A red 96 started glowing on Yuma's right shoulder.

"There now everything is complete. Now I can't harm Yuma and with the key can't take control of him, but this will allow me to stay outside the key for as long as I want." He smiled and Yuma and Astral both felt bothered by it.

Then a large amount of pain went through Yuma and he cringed. Somehow Astral and Black Mist didn't notice.

'Okay this can't wait any longer I need to transform soon.' He began walking back into the school building both entities following him.

"Where are you going Yuma?" He looked over to Astral and then to Black Mist.

"Just because he is going to be hanging around doesn't mean that I won't live my life were going to Heartland tower I need to do something there." He continued to walk when Black Mist spoke up.

"And pray tell what are you doing there?"

"You'll find out when we get there."

Yuma had left the school building only to be stopped be Chasity who gave him his new schedule and a small smile.

"I thought this might happen so here, your classes for October, I'll see you later Yuma." She walked back into the school while Yuma looked over the paper and put it in his shirt pocket.

* * *

Time skip to the top of the tower

Heartland tower was the tallest building in the city. 50 stories 325 feet up, the view was amazing from the top, even Black Mist took a moment to look over the city. Then Yuma (who they had followed up here took off his shirt and folded it, to place it down on the roof. Astral and Black Mist could see the two huge bumps on his back, along with the glowing 96, Astral went to ask him about it but before he could get a word out.

Yuma jumped off the building.

And they were dragged with him.

Black Mist was the first to react.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

And Astral was too shocked for word.

"WHY WOULD YOU JUMP OFF A BUILDING?!"

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?!"

After snapping at Black Mist, Yuma looked down and closed his eyes, letting his energy flow throughout his body.

His eyes snapped open to reveal they were both silted and became a vibrant crimson

Suddenly there was a horrible ripping sound, and two large crimson wings ripped out of Yuma's back, blood droplets fell with him looking like there were thing floating around his wings. Suddenly the wings stiffened and shot out catching air and shooting Yuma upwards back to the top of the tower. Yuma flew in a full loop before landing on his on top of the tower once again. (He's in the position which there on his feet but also his knees with one hand on the roof and his wings extended upwards)

His wings were like huge bat wings covered in crimson leather, blood dripped off the wings and also slid down his back from where the ripped out of. Yuma sat down letting his wings relax and drooping onto the floor to let the blood run off. Yuma was panting and could feel his tail, he closed his eyes and finalized his transformation. Both Astral and Black Mist looked at him when another ripping sound was heard and saw a tail flicking back a forth from behind Yuma. It was black leading up into a crude fire shape with crimson on the trims.

Yuma stood up and his wings fell onto his back like a cape reaching his ankles.

"God, that never gets easier." Yuma was stretching and his tail was flicking back a forth with Astral and Black Mist just staring at him. He turned and looked at both of them "Well? Got any questions?"

"I, I I'm at a loss for words what just happened?" Astral spoke up first he floated over to Yuma entranced by his wings and tail. They were so large, and detailed he wanted to reach out and touch them. Without thinking he grabbed Yuma's tail shocking everyone when he actually held onto it.

"Astral! You can touch me!" Yuma was shocked he and Astral could only really touch when they were in Zexel nothing else.

"That's probably because of me." They both turned to Black Mist who looked fascinated with Yuma's wings and tail. "Because you are under a number's influence for the most part Astral should be able to touch you like he can with the numbers. But beside that I want to know about the wings." He flew closer and poked them fascinated by them when the twitched

"As I said before demons have different attributes wings, horns, tails, ect. The color of your wings can depend on how strong you are, because my wings are crimson it's a sign that I can easily fight someone. But I'll explain more later. I have to get home of Akari is going to freak." He started to turn and smiled at the two. "Hey have you two every wanted to see the city from a sky view?"

He didn't give them time to answer before he jumped off again. His wings spread out and caught thee wind he started flapping them and was soon flying over Heartland with both of them following looking at everything for the first time.

"Yuma this is amazing! The whole city looks so clear from this high up." He only heard Yuma laugh before he started flying in place, he looked back at them, slit eyes shining with glee.

"Trust me you haven't seen nothing yet!" And with that he took off.

* * *

OH GOD my family have a surprise get together when I was almost done re-writing this chapter, dragging me away from my dead line I know this is about 16 minutes late from my time zone but I hope you enjoy the chapter

Review guys tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 6 The small trip home

Human

Chapter 6 The small trip hime

Hi everyone I'm sorry that this is so late but when I got back to school everything has been cracking down on me, not a lot of breaks then I actually lost the flash drive I keep my chapters on so the wouldn't get corrupted by a virus, but I was able to find that and keep writing. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter

Thanks for the reviews!

Percephine ~ I would let you but wings are sensitive, just be careful :3

Thor94 ~ Thanks for the review! Also I think that I'll pair Black Mist/Astral/Yuma together I did like the stories like those

Ryu-Ran 2200 ~ I'm glad that you found the chapter to be amusing and I feel like Black Mist would react stronger because he understands human emotion better

Larix959 ~ Why did they delete it? Because there little shits that's why they weren't even sorry about it and I'm glad that you liked the idea for Yuma's wings

Now onto the next chapter of the story

* * *

Yuma had kept his promise and showed the most of the city, and also showed them tricks he learned over time, Astral wasn't as amused as he was. Later she was heading off to the forest to land.

"Yuma, why are we heading this way? Shouldn't you be going home, the sun is starting to set." Yuma looked over to Astral.

"Well I need to land somewhere where their isn't a lot of people, even if the city is half and half mt transformation was still rather early people will still feel uneasy around me. Its better is I walk the back way to my house." Yuma responded as he leveled himself out and landed and a tree, jumping down after he made sure his wings wouldn't get caught. After hitting the ground he let his wings fall onto his back like a cape going down to his calves (his wings are a bit bigger than normal so about the end of his calf and the beginning of his ankles)

"Yuma why do your wings fold down like that it looks uncomfortable, they don't look like they would bend that way." Astral said floating down next to him poking his wing again. Smiling at the fact he and Yuma could touch now.

"Yea a lot of people think that but it's actually really comfortable it's like letting them rest before you need to get air-born again." His wings were twitching from Astral poking them but unless he did something painful he would let him continue with it.

Black Mist on the other hand was looking all over Yuma his tail wings, eyes, anything that had changed. He just stayed away from the claws from his first experience with them.

They kept walking with Yuma answering questions from Astral and occasionally Black Mist but soon he was able to take the back route through his house. Yuma looked around and heard that nobody was home. So his snuck into his back yard and looked up to the window to his room in the attic.

"Okay, were home now did I leave my window un-locked" He was talking to himself as he jumped up on the side of his house and climbed up to his window. Finding it unlocked he pushed it open and crawled in. When he turned around he saw both Astral and Black Mist looking at him with wide eyes. "What?"

Neither said anything and just flew up into the room with him. Yuma just shrugged and continued into his room closing the window after. He climbed onto his hammock, crossed his arms and looked at them.

"Okay there are a few more things that I have to tell both of you since things will change this month. First I will be going to school at night until the month is over because it's when demons can be the most active. Also something you both need to know it that some demons will be able to see you, both of you." He looked at them and saw their shocked reactions. "Before you both jump let me explain, demons have a natural sixth sense in terms but the actual sense differs between each demon some can either see you or just tell your there. The easiest way to explain this to others is to do something that I will need both of your guys permission for." They both looked to him with interest

"And what is that Yuma." Black Mist looked him over trying to see anything that could benefit him.

"Simple, agree to become my familiars." When they both looked at him confused he sighed running a hand through his hair. "A familiar is like a spirit that can help a demon or become partners with them, they are given the ability to interact with what the demon demes okay and helps them out in return. It's like the partnership I have with Astral but a bit more flexible. You don't have to agree to it immediately I have a friend that can explain it much better than me since she has familiar." He tried to think about other ways to explain it but he had never had one before so it wasn't easy it was like something you know how to explain but can put into words. He got up off his hammock and sat on the floor, spreading his wings until they curved around him like a shield. "Just think about it both of you." He started messing with pieces of his wings massaging them and such, he didn't notice Black Mist or Astral fly over. But he did notice when Black Mist grabbed the base of his wing and _squeezed_ it.

Yuma would only admit to Astral that he shrieked like a little girl.

"OH GOD!" His wings flew out and he jumped up folded close to his back twitching pretty badly. "MOTHER FUCKER!" He turned to both of them who looked shocked "Why the HELL would you do that!" His tale was flicking back and forth violently.

"I, i-umm, wait what!" He could only look as Yuma glared at him, his eyes going from slitted to normal. "Wait! What did I do?!" He could only back up as Yuma yelled at him

"Don't TOUCH my wings you asshole! Their sensitive and you fucking pinched them!" Astral was actually amused by all of this and Yuma had calmed down over time, but not before yelling a lot more at Black Mist.

* * *

Now I was going to end it here but then I heard the Undertale parody of stronger than you and got a great idea for foreshadowing, but nothing is confirmed just think of it as a I'm sorry gift for all the trouble this story has been through It's like a tiny song fic and if you want to listen to the music with is I recommend the animated version for the sound effects

* * *

Astral and Black Mist were floating next to each other looking over the scene in front of them, there was a kid they had never saw before all they could tell was his black hair. He had a long tail that pointed near the end and was facing Yuma who was wearing some type of black uniform wings and tail out, his eyes glowing. Yuma smirked at him and looked at the sky

 **It's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days kids like you.**

Yuma snapped back over to him and grinned like a maniac his eyes almost pure crimson.

 **Should be burning in hell.**

He pointed at him

 **Turn around kid it be a crime, if I had to go against the promise that I made for you so don't step over that line.**

He but his hand back down and looked the other boy over.

 **Or else friend your gonna have a bad time, but kids like you don't play by the rules and guys like me aren't easy to be played for fools**

Yuma snapped his finger and summon a dozen of knifes (They look like the knives of dark magicians thousands knives)

 **So let's go let the room get chiller**

Yuma grabbed a knife pointed at him and smiled, his right eye turning black

 **Let's go dirty brother killer**

The boy ran at him but Yuma dodged every attack

 **Go ahead and try to hit he if you able cause you figure now that mercy's off the table**

He swung his arm forward making half of the knives fly at the boy, but he dodged them as well.

 **I can tell you getting really sick of trying, but I think you're just mad you keep dying**

He sent a knife around the back stabbing the boy through the shoulder, Yuma took to the sky throwing knives and dodging attacks

 **You're not gonna win we'll be hear together, fighting is this great big field forever**

The area went white as both boys were in the same position they started in Yuma smirking and the other panting

 **You'll just reset each time I beat ya, but I'll always be right back here to meet ya**

Yuma summoned another knife and the process started all over again.

 **I know your made o-of lo-ove, lo-ove**

There was a fire, everything was burning Yuma and his family was running, but he looked back to see the same kid he was fighting today standing over the burn body of his brother.

Yuma can out of the flashback and stared chuckling his eye changing from crimson to pure black

 **This is where it stops, this is where it ends, if you want to get past me well you better try again**

Yuma keep landing hits and they kept going back before they happened, after the last white light he brought down the arm that was covering his eyes to look back at the boy

 **But no matter how I stall you, you don't give up your attack, do you just like the feeling if your sins** _ **crawling down your back**_

 **Go ahead and try to hit me if your able, you should know by now that mercy's off the table, think you can go and spare me like I'm some pawn**

The other boy laid down his hand and said something to Yuma, His eyes widen for a second, then they went back to a glare

 **Well you didn't spare my brother so get dunked on**

He sent a barrage of knives onto the other kids back nailing him to the ground.

 **I know you made my friends all disappear, but everything they cared about is why I'm here**

Yuma pointed to himself with his thumb

 **I am their mercy**

Cathy, Chasity, Flip

 **I am their vengeance**

Shark, Kaito, Akari

 **I am determination**

 **I know your made o-of lo-ove, lo-ove**

The boy grabbed one of Yuma's knives and ran at him, but Yuma caught the wrist almost breaking it

 **But I think I'm stronger than you**

Yuma smirked down at the kid breaking his wrist, then there was another flash of light and the boy ran at him again while he was un-guarded, and sliced clean through most of his right wing.

Yuma's eyes dilated and he fell to the ground on his knees un-able to move from the pain shouting through his body. As blood poured down his side from his wing, he looked up as the other boy just to see his own knife come down.

* * *

And that's that until the next chapter, but before I go I want to make clear that in the world you never attack someone by their wings or tails, they are very sensitive and only the lowest people would attack that way

Until next time guys!


	8. Chapter 7 I'm not dead yet, but sorry

Hey everyone, I know you guys must have thought I gave up on this story. Well I did. I fell out of love with the yu-gi-oh fandom and couldn't think of a way to continue without hating with I end up with. But after that... long break and a few tries at writing this chapter before and it getting deleted. I thought about it.

I dont want to leave this story here, I want to see this and my other stories threw to an end. So even if updates are slow, chapters are going to be much longer then what I usually do and there WILL be an end, I promise.

Now, onto the reviews, even if I dont deserve them.

Percephine ~ Weird but I think it's actually really nice, I hope your story is doing well.

Ryu-Ran 2200 ~ I'm glad you caught that detail about the claws it made me happy when I saw it. Thinking back, I was trying to write it how Yuma would react. That and Black Mist understands social norms much better then Astral. It would be a bit like going up to a person and punching them, even if you didnt say you dont punch him that still gives you the right to be mad. Yuma feels like the character that would over act at something like that. Hope you understand.

Thor94 ~ Slow it down there, not sure how far the relationship will go, maybe calm him down but not sure if I want to write that.

Larix959 ~ Your review made me laugh, yeah I can see that to.

Well onto the story, after a long break I welcome back Human.

Yuma had calmed down after a bit, but his tail was still flicking in agitation every now and then. He looked at both of them his arms crossed

"Okay, now, I know you both most likely want more information so, go ahead and ask."

Astral and Black Mist both thought about it before Astral went over and sat next to Yuma

"I am curious partner, why would you keep this a secret from me? I know you had reasons but you never went into detail." Yuma sighed, he knew this would be coming.

"Well at first, I didn't know you, why would I bother telling you something so personal when we didn't know each other, after I got to know you... after you became my partner, It was less about not caring to being scared. You meant so much to me, if you didn't accept this part of me... avoid me when it happens... I dont know what I would do..." He was distraught, if Astral had acted like Kotori... he wouldn't be able to deal with it.

Black Mist scoffed at the two, their partnership made him sick sometimes. He looked at them but didn't come any closer "Hm, if you two are done with that moment I have a question as well." Yuma glared as Astral mumbled and moved away letting him ask.

"Fine, what is it 96." Yuma was happy at getting that off his chest, he could have at least let Astral respond to that.

"You said earlier that because your coloring was crimson it showed you were not to be messed with. What is that suppose to mean? How would a color determine how strong you are in scenarios like this?" Yuma sighed and leaned back against the wall next to his hammock making sure he wouldn't fall

"Alright that ones a bit harder to answer. Well I guess I can explain it this way, there's a rank down in Hell. And the rank is not only in status but in the color of which you were born with. Crimson is one of the colors that represent the strongest fighters, the strongest is black, we always have leaders with black wings, tails and eyes. And one of the weakest colors is amethyst with the weakest being a light pink, that is very rare. But just because your color makes you weak doesnt mean you dont have rights like how a lot of people think of it. If you are lower on the color scale you can still have a powerful position and if you're higher on the scale you can still be a peasant and worthless. Even so everyone is treated with respect." He thought about it a bit more while the two listened

"Then you have rank in status, that rank someone is usually born, or married into. With the peasants and workers, to the knights and fighters, everything else in-between and then our leader. This ties in with the color rank, there could be strong peasants and weak nobles. Most likely from marriage and then their offspring." He said with a few thoughts, that was about everything to know in that subject.

Black Mist seemed pleased with the answer before tilting his head "If you are a high rank in color then what rank are you in status then?"

Yuma was quite before laughing slightly, Astral blinked at hearing sadness in his voice. What would make him sad about this?

"Well... I dont know what rank I am 96." They two spirits paused before Black Mist glared

"What do you mean you don't know? Do you just not want to tell me?"

"No. If you haven't noticed my parents aren't around. I was given up to my family when I was just a baby, despite what I was they cared and raised me. But I dont know anything about who I am in my home world, and I honestly can't say if I ever will." He glared at them before taking a breath and looking away "So please, I dont like talking about that."

The two beings paused and watched him for a few moments before making a quite agreement to not push anything

"Alright then, I guess that's all my questions." 96 said and moved of to the corner of the room to think, Astral sighed and moved over next to Yuma

"It's fine Yuma, I still do not remember all of my old life." He tried to make him feel better as Yuma sighed and ran a hand threw his hair

"Astral I thank you for the thought but... you will remember, when we get all of the numbers back to you. You will remember... I may never know no matter what. My... my real parents might be dead for all I know..." He looked down, distraught "Astral, please. Just leave me alone for the day alright? I'll be back to normal tomorrow night, I always bounce back you know?" He gave a weak laugh before lying down and facing away from him.

Astral watched him sad before sighing and moving away, he would respect Yuma's wishes for now.

Time Skip

As he said Yuma was back to normal within that amount of time, he had his smile back and was slipping on his new uniform. It was like the old one but with a few differences, it was a simple black uniform with a white shirt and a crimson tie for him. It also had gold accents with simple dress shoes.

As always he was rushing down the house to get to school on time, to be stopped by his grandmother's broom as always

"I love you grandma!"

"And I love you two darling, stay safe okay!"

After the usually morning, now night routine finished he was running out the door before taking to the skies with his wings. Astral and Black Mist appeared next to him loss for words at the sight of the city lit up at night, other demons were flying threw the sky as well quite a few waving at him before vanishing into the night sky. Yuma seemed happy watching all of this before landing at the school.

"Oi! Yuma there you are! Of course even when it's the first day you're still almost late." Yuma turned around and smiled at seeing Shark, Flip, and Cathy walking over to him.

Shark's eyes were sharper along with his face. When he spoke you could tell all of his teeth has sharpened to points and his tongue had split in half. His nails had turned into claws and had a blue tint to them showing that he could poison a person. His uniform was the same as Yuma's but with a dark blue tie.

Flip had two horns now protruding from his head, and teeth just like shark's. There was a devil tipped tail now flicking back and forth from behind him. He was actually wearing the uniform out of respect and had a light green tie.

Cathy on the other hand looked very different, her hair had been straightened so it had lost its volume and rested flat against her head all the way down to her hips. She had taken off her gloves showing her natural claws, her tail was flicking back and forth and she had ditched her glasses showing her bright slit yellow eyes. The female uniform was a black pencil skirt that went down to her knees,with a long sleeved button shirt with a small pocket. It had gold accents instead of silver and she had a light grey ribbon on neck of her shirt.

"Aww come on you guys! Sure I wasn't as early as I could have been but I'm not late! I would never be late to something like this!" Yuma said with a big smile as Flip laughed

"He's right Shark! Yuma-sensie would never be late! You are being so rude!" Cathy sighed and spoke up after Flip

"As always, Flip is being the weird one-" "What can you say? It's too much fun when you're a trickster!" "Anyways!" She glared a Flip before looking back over to Yuma with a smile "I'm glad you're here Yuma! I got your schedule for you because I had a feeling you would be late."

Yuma grabbed it with a smile "Thanks Cathy! You all really are life savers you know that?" She laughed

"Nah, you're just forgetful!" He had the humor to look offended and walked past them

"Oh Cathy I thought we were friends! Was I wrong about all of this- BWA!" He stumbled backwards as Shark let go of his shirt and glared at him "And what was that for?"

"You're walking the wrong way, you got your flying class first. Stupid." Yuma blinked and checked his schedule, oh. He did have that class first

"Ah, well I knew that the whole time! Just messing with you guys, later!" He ran off as Shark sighed and Cathy faceplamed

"What are we going to do with him?" Shark muttered, Flip smiled

"Well we obviously just go with it! Come on you guys he brings so much fun to you two sticks in the mud!" He blinked before running off laughing and the pair chased after him angrily

" _We are not sticks in the mud!_ "

Yuma looked around at the duel areas the other kids would fight with in the day later, it wasn't used often but all of them could be turned on to become one large area to test flying abilities.

He heard some other kids talking about him and that he was the crimson without a rank but ignored it, they were obvious first years and he would show them wrong soon enough. Every first year jumped and a loud and angry voice rang out

"All right! I was everyone along the far line to count you all! MOVE IT!" They kids scurried over and lined up as a women with long red hair and bright green eyes, She had dark red wings to the point they were almost black and was wearing what looked to be flexible armor "Alright all of you! I'll say this once so listen up! I am your teacher for this month and the first years will learn how to fly and the rest will keep improving alright?!"

This was Marie Scarlet, she was one of the strongest full blood demons in Heartland. She used her power to keep her students in line and teach them how to stay safe in the real world. If it meant she needed to be a hard ass to keep them safe from the insane people in this world. She would.

"Okay I'm going to start simple. My name is Marie Scarlet, you will address me as Ms. Scarlet do you understand?" When only the second and third years responded she glared "I said. Do. You. Understand!" a chorus of 'Yes Ms. Scarlets!' rang out from the students as she nodded "Good, looks like we actually have some that are actually alive this time!" She stopped her foot as lights shone on her to make sure everyone could see.

"Aright, lets get down to business!" Her wings flared out from behind her, they looked like skeleton wings that shown a dark red "I teach you all how to fly to escape a threat and keep yourselves safe. Ever demon is different but despite that I will teach you what I know because you don't know who is out there wanting to take out demons not caring for age or pride!" She walked up and down the line of students remembering the faces.

"But! That does not mean we hurt these humans back. That is not what we were left on this world to do! For now." She pointed to a first year as they jumped "You! Tell me the 4 wings types there are!"

The kid swallowed and spoke up.

"T-they four wing types for demons are. Leather, Feathered, Skeleton o-or Other Ms. Scarlet!" He spoke in a nervous voice. She nodded and pointed to a girl this time

"Tell me what kinds of wings that can be formed in the other category!" The girl swallowed

"The wings can come in all different shapes and sizes. They can appear metal or a type of skin, there can also be symbols or items on these wings. It truly depends on the demon Ms. Scarlet!"

She looked rather pleased

"Nice to know some of my students have brains. In my class you will learn how each wing type flies, even if it isn't yours. Because you never know what might happen, you must understand how every demon works and I am hear to help you!"

Her aura flared up making everyone's backs straighten

"Now. I want to see you wings! Up and ready!"

It was a rather eventful class period

Yuma was walking out of class with a big smile as he watched the first years stumble, sore from the harsh training. The ones that liked to be smart to Ms. Scarlet always suffered the worst. He laughed before moving over with his friends and walked to one of the classrooms. It was full of second years like them and filled with excited chatter.

"Hey Shark what do you think out cards will be?" Yuma was looking at the roof seeing Astral and Black Mist watching curiously.

Cards were something that you finally got when you were a second year. It looked like a duel monster card but it let you channel your aura threw it and create powerful attacks in fights. They always showed up as spell or trap cards though, never a monster.

"Who knows Yuma, but I know for sure mine will be great. I bet yours will wimpy just like you." This started another argument as Cathy sighed and looked over

"Boys it's starting, unless you want to get yours last come on." They snapped over before walked ahead glaring at each other. Things were always taken a bit more serious during this time, even their silly rivalry.

Cathy was the first of the 4 of them to go and grabbed a blank card, it developed a gray hue before becoming the magic card mirror shield (I'm actually not sure what it's called sorry) She smiled "Defense huh? Well I was never really an attacker anyways. I accept my card." It vanished with a small burst of light as she turned around and smiled at the three boys "Good luck."

Shark came up next and grabbed his card looking determined, he wanted strength to protect the ones that mattered to him. It flashed a brilliant dark blue before fading into Ocean projection, a field card. He blinked before smiling "Not what I was planing, but It will give me an edge in fights. I accept my card." It vanished in a burst of light as he moved away.

Flip bounded up and grabbed his card with a large smile, it flashed a bright green before turning into the magic card multiply. He laughed "This is perfect! Just think of the pranks I could start with this! I accept my card." It vanished as he walked away slipping on his hat per usually now that it was a better time.

Yuma was the last to step up looking nervous, he wasn't sure what he wanted... all he knew. He wanted to help everyone and keep them safe. He paused before picking up his card, it flashed a bright crimson before bleeding away to reveal.

The magic card A thousand knifes, he took in a breath looking shocked, such a strong card! And it was even one that Yugi And Yami once used before he was born! "O-oh wow... I never though I would get this kind of power... but I'll use it for good use and protect those I care for. I accept my card." It vanished like the rest as he felt it merge with his aura, he smiled and turned around walking over to the others "I can't believe it guys! We are gonna dominate this year as a group!" They all smiled, Yuma's cheerfulness was infectious sometimes. He slapped Shark on the back and ran off "Alright time to go to study hall! Bet I can beat you Shark!"

Shark quickly went after him screaming on how dare he think he could beat him, soon followed by the sound of thudding footprints and the screams of first years. Cathy and Flip looked at each other before snickering and following after them

"So you wanna bet who's gonna go threw a window first?"

"I'm saying Shark or a poor first year."

"Alright I'll go Yuma or a second year that was talking shit."

"You're on."

Ah yes, a very eventful night at school indeed.

I hope this was half way decent, I'm going to try and not just let this story die, I hope you will like this even though no one will probably read this anymore

I'm sorry about that


End file.
